


Tight Case

by FairyNiamh



Series: John/Horatio Snippets [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Horatio comes to Beacon Hills to track a serial killer only known as Demon Wolf.





	

"Sheriff Stilinski," a familiar voice called out called out from his office door way.

"Detective Caine, how can I help you today?" he asked with a smile on his face. He remained behind his desk, going by the greeting he had received, this was more of a business than pleasure visit.

"I need your help. We traced a suspected serial killer from Miami all the way to your little town."

"Fuck, do you have a picture or a name?" John asked quickly sending a quick text off.

"No picture, they all came out like a flare went off nearby. No one in my forensic department could get the image clear. I've got a rough sketch, but to be honest it won’t help. The man described could be anyone. We don’t have a real name, just an alias," the detective explained.

"No name, no image, that doesn't give me a lot to work with. With this little information, how did you manage to track him to here?"

"I managed to get his alias and the names of some of his associates, as well as the name of his organization," Horatio informed him with a slight smirk.

John smiled and shook his head, "Well, that's better than nothing. Give me what you've got. I have access to resources that you don't."

"Confident, I like it."

"Glad I could make you happy. Name, excuse me, alias?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, he calls himself 'Demon Wolf' his known associates..."

'Fuck, not again," John cursed as he got up and looked out the door. "Parrish, I need you to go pick up Stiles and Derek, bring them back here."

"Any message?" the deputy asked as he made his way out the front door.

"Yeah, tell them SSDD and get here NOW. No Scott, no Deaton. Keep it clean."

"You got it boss."

"I take it you know my serial killer?" Horatio asked as he watched long distance lover sit down heavily behind his desk.

"If it's who I think it is, then yeah, I know of him. Never dealt with him personally."

"That sounds complicated. Who are Derek and Stiles? Associates of our Demon Wolf?"

John scoffed at the thought. "No they are not his associates and don't let them hear you ask that. They have history with the man and it is not a pleasant one. No need to stir up bad blood when you are going to need their help. Did you bring backup with you?"

"No, I left them back in Miami. Figured I wouldn't step on anyone's toes. Just how bad is this mess?" he asked as he sat in the chair opposite of John. He had a feeling he would need it.

"Bad is a matter of perspective. It's... complicated to put it mildly. Stiles never wanted to pull me into this mess and now I understand why. Because I don’t want to pull you into this either. I doubt you'll take this, but I want to give you the chance to walk away. Forget the name Demon Wolf, forget me, and walk away," John offered sincerely.

"You know I can’t do that."

"You're a good man and a good detective Horatio. Damn, I the dragging you into this."

"I'm still not sure what this is."

"Hey Daddy-o, you call... who's this?" 

"Stiles, this is Detective Caine from Miami Dade. Detective this is Stiles and Derek, my specialists."

"Detective, what can we do for you men today?" Derek asked as he reached out and shook the detective's hand.

"The Sheriff here seems to think that you could help me track a serial killer."

"I said that they could help, not help track him," John clarified.

"Name," Stiles snapped out. "I know you didn’t call us out on BS, name."

"Demon Wolf," Horatio said as he stood up and faced the men.

"Walk away Detective. You won’t find him here," Stiles said stiffly.

"I tracked him to here along with two of his associates."

"You'll find all three at Vlkodlak Memorial. I'm sure the good Sheriff here can direct you. Good day," Derek said as he took Stiles arm and turned to leave.

"You never said how you knew my suspect."

"You never asked. Walk away Detective. You'll be safer not knowing. See you later Dad," Stiles said as the pair walked out of the room.

"Dad?"

"Stiles is my son, Derek is my son-in-law. Neither like strangers. They're telling the truth, you're safer not knowing. Your perp is named Deucalion and he's dead and buried. Funeral was two days ago."

"Cause of death?"

"Animal attack. Wasn't pretty."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"My boys needed to hear that you were looking for the man who gave them so much hell."

"Closure?"

"For you, the funeral was closure for my boys. Like they said, walk away detective."

"From you or from the case?"

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The case, but I wouldn't blame you if you walked away from me too."

Horatio came around the corner of the desk and kissed the Sheriff deeply. "Know of any good places I can stay while I finish this investigation?"

"Yeah, I know the perfect spot," he whispered into Horatio's mouth.

Walking away had never been something either man could do.

~Fin~


End file.
